chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Section 130 (Chawosaurian Law)
In Chawosaurian Politics, Section 130 (formerly called the Freedom of Religion Act) is a new bill being proposed by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu to grant Freedom of Religion for the Faith Community and provides equal protection under the law and would amend the Chawosaurian Constitution that religious freedom with the protection of a Secular State will be a Proposition 12 or 13. Despite hurting his own popularity as he already has with the Chawosaurian Civil War. Because the bill would block the Selection of Religion Act from being signed into law, and the Segregation of Religion Act may continue becoming law, and Proposition 11 may get overturned by the Freedom of Religion Act, it would not restore religious liberty. The Landmark Decision, ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'''' may not legalize religion completely, and just legalize religious beliefs, the Freedom of Religion Act would be there to legalize all Religious Tradition while still support a Separation of Church and State. The Chawosaurian Supreme Court may refuse to protect and defend the Religious Liberty Act itself, the Chawosaurian Government may think about getting this bill into effect. Background While [[Mhasalkar v. Chawmania|''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania]] debated from 2015 to 2017 over Religious Liberty, which was not granted as a right because of Anti-Religious Laws that had been enforced by the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era and still remained enforceable until the Revolution Era, the Chawosaurian Revolution had not mentioned Religion or addressed Religion because it wasn't important and nobody cared about Chawosaurian Citizens getting arrested because of Religious Affiliation, ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'' came first as Chawosauria's first Civil Rights Landmark Lawsuit, which was not decided with specific ruling, ''Powell v. Chawmania'' came last as a Christian Lawsuit but was decided negatively against the legalization of Christianity because Christianity was socially unacceptable in Chawosaurian Society, Bismarck v. Chawosauria and Powell v. Chawmania were both decided on late October of 2015, Bismarck was argued on August 26, 2015, while Powell was argued on Early October of 2015. On November 26, 2015, a new case regarding religion entered the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, but was the longest debated lawsuit, it was debated from November 26, 2015 to January 17, 2017, the case was Mhasalkar v. Chawmania and it had attempting to overturn the Powell and Bismarck cases. In the Chawosaurian Civil War, between 2017 to present, Chawosauria is being threatened by a Christian theocratic state called Bismarckia, as a result of Jonathan Bismarck's reaction to the 2017 French Presidential Election, Bismarck ordered the Chawosaurian European Parliament to succeed from the Empire of Chawosauria and form a nation named after him, Bismarckia. The Bismarckians invaded Chawosauria in May of 2017 and then conquered more and more land from Chawosauria. Concern and frustrated, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu ordered the introduction of Section 130 to change the direction of the Civil War. DKA was so determined to transform Chawosauria from an Atheist State to a Secular State, where Chawosauria is religious-neutral and supportive of all religions and irreligions over Religious Theocracy, believing this would unify Chawosauria and leading the nation to victory. Section 130 successfully got approved by the courts and was unanimously approved by the House of Dynasties. DKA must fight the Chawopolis Palace into passing it by a supermajority. Public Opinion Section 130 is hugely an unpopular proposed amendment, even among Millennials because to them, the Chawosaurian People still generally distrust Religious Chawosaurians, even without prejudice, many Chawosaurians tend to see this as a green light for Christians who live in Chawosauria to try and Christianize Chawosauria by force. Chawosauria's fears of Multiculturalism is the fear of the whole nation possibly converting to a new religion, which Chawosaurians are deeply afraid of. With DKA pushing this amendment, DKA's popularity sinks badly. Provisions Passage and Implementation Political Party position on Section 130 It is unlikely that Section 130 will pass the Chawopolis Palace, the Chawallian Communist Party, and the Chawosaurian Democrats, two of Chawosauria's largest leading parties, would vote no on Section 130, and the Social Democrats, the third largest leading party in the Chawopolis Palace, holding only one cameral, will vote yes on Section 130. Schedule on the Chawopolis Palace Vote State position on Section 130 show that States in green and blue are states that will vote in favor of Section 130 with States in red and orange are states that will vote against Section 130.]] Section 130 must be unanimously supported by the States of Chawosauria, but is highly unlikely despite a majority of states would vote for the provision. Between January 1, 2017, to January 1, 2018, states in Chawosauria have pass laws that religion will be legal if religious Chawosaurians pay taxes. DKA stressed that all the states must vote for Section 130. See also * Selection of Religion Act- an opposite bill that is unsigned, defending discrimination based on religion. * Segregation of Religion Act- a bill that separates all religions from each other in public schools, stores and other parts of society, this is similar to Racial Segregation. * Proposition 11- A Constitutional Amendment that prohibits the future legalization of Christianity. * Section 126- A Federal Chawosaurian Statute that prohibits all Religious Beliefs and Practices. Category:Chawosauria's first Progressive Laws Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu